


About You

by ryuuseirune



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuseirune/pseuds/ryuuseirune
Summary: Hop writes poems. And not just any poems - poems about Victor, his best friend and crush.--A collection of poems. Written from Hop's perspective.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Vic

Sometimes I dream

of your pale skin,

fickle and smattered with stars.

Everything about you is soft:

your fluffy brown hair,

peering out from underneath your beanie;

gentle eyes, which shine like sepia

especially in the sunlight;

and even those lips,

when pressed tightly together,

cannot stop the signs of a smile

from seeping out

when you see me.

Peering over endless lines of text,

you furrow your eyebrows

and your black-rimmed glasses

slide down your button nose.

You don’t realize

how beautiful you are,

how tender you are,

and I wish I could tell you

all about it

I always notice

every part of you,

the tap-tap-tap of your fingers on your left wrist when you lie,

the soft humming whenever you cook,

how you always exit the room with your right foot first

and enter with your left,

when you’re bored, you pick at the back of your neck

and every time your sister tells you,

“Stop doing that!”

you laugh and say you need to cut your nails when you get home

(and you always forget until you break one in battle)

And now,

I can see the cracks in your facade.

I reach for you

but no matter how much I try to help

you rub your forearm and say you’ll be fine.

One by one,

the stars flicker and fade

in the night sky

until you’re the only one left

light pulsing with your every heartbeat

“Don’t leave me,” you say.

“I won’t leave you,” I say. “Trust me.”

You can’t meet my eyes

and your smile is nowhere to be seen.

And I can’t find the courage

to tell you what you need to hear

because I’m afraid

of what you’ll say in return.


	2. Caught

I knew something was wrong.

All of a sudden,

you slipped out of sight

leaving only your requiem behind.

I can hear your screams

with each step I take.

They tear through my legs

shredding my muscles

and dismantling me.

You,

your voice -

sounds so strained

I can only wonder

what your song hides

The storm rages, striking out at us

Is it yours? Or mine?

Grey clouds splashed 

across a crimson sky

Your face obscured by raindrops,

distorting your shape

as they fall to the ground.

The bracelet

wrapped tightly around my wrist

burns when our eyes meet

I can’t look at you

not anymore, not like this

because I know what I’ve done

to make you lose faith in me

Vic,

I’m sorry


	3. Purple

Red,

clay pulled from the unforgiving earth

cold, damp, and aching

the kind that presses back against you

when you try to mold it into something more

Blue,

Earth viewed from above,

an endless marble surface

white speckled and swirling.

Its horizons expansive, but not endless

much like the limits of your love

Red,

your favorite shirt, or your sunburnt skin

the lipstick you stole from your mother

when we were fourteen and into cool spy movies

Blue,

the jacket I drape over your shoulders

as we sit on the curb together

your tears running down your cheeks,

I do my best to help you say goodbye

Red,

consuming our old notebooks

lit ablaze by your all-too-eager companion

whose velvety ears flop about.

We leave our school days behind

in pursuit of a new dream.

Blue,

nail polish you gave to me

for my birthday, with a bright smile,

“you’ve gotta stop biting your nails, mate!”

your sister helps you give me a manicure

Red,

the light bouncing off your hair

gives you a warm glow.

It makes you look

more handsome

than I could ever imagine myself.

Blue,

I still wear the same brand ten years later.

Red,

the leaves crunch under your feet

as you walk and gesticulate.

I carefully observe the ground 

as we walk side by side.

Blue,

I buy you an earring

in the shape of a sword.

A tiny sapphire rests in its silver handle.

The grin you wear when I give it to you

Is world-shattering.

Red,

holographic lipstick that you advertise.

I see it everywhere,

Accompanied by that pristine blade

and your impeccable skin.

I can’t stop staring at your lips.

Blue,

my heart leaps after you whenever you go

I know I have no right

to see you again,

especially not with these feelings in my heart.

When I grab your hand

it fits perfectly in mine.


	4. sometimes

I think we all intrinsically fear falling out of love,

but feelings change and grow

and cycle;

Love—gone or just far away?

Sometimes I'm too busy to feel,

or just plain distracted.

But that doesn't mean my love for you stops

No, just that the tides rise and fall


	5. Fully

Fully engrossed,

in a dream

Inside a dream

Cycling through the motions

I worry

If you were to love another,

would I be happy?

Could I smile and say everything’s okay,

knowing what I do now?

I’m brimming

with words that are to afraid to creep up my throat

and into the open air.

How do I convey

each thought

without dropping them like hot coals

or burning you with my clumsiness

Love is desire

and with each step I let it fester

Love is friendship, and yet 

it’s also kissing your palm

and caressing your face

with calloused fingers

And missing you

And missing you more than life itself


	6. Poster

candid photo of you  
doing something (objectively) bad  
captioned with a snide remark  
and twenty different emojis

fret over it,  
your public image  
shattered by a screenshot  
of some silly messages  
undoctored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still plan on updating my fics but I No Longer Feel Safe in this fandom and I haven't for months now. Doesn't really matter on the how/why but all my mshp/hpms projects have gone kinda stale because of some shitty stuff that caused me to take a break. I still do adore the ship and I relate to the characters a lot but most of the emotions have disappeared b/c of traumatizing events and bad people.


	7. Selfishly/Unselfishly

I felt you slipping away

on a Friday night

as you laid in bed.

With a muffled voice

you asked me, 

“Do I comfort you?”

What a silly question -

when I’m sad,

your voice echoes in my mind

and fills up every empty space

with silk dreams

And sometimes,

when my heart is number than my ice-cold fingers

I watch the sunlight wash over you

and it thaws my frozen tears

I would know you

by the feel of your hand in mine

or by the sound of your breath.

If you heard me call your name,

you would find me

even in a crowd of millions.

What is comfort, if not you?

If it’s not your embrace

or your smile?

I can’t imagine any life

without you by my side.

Even quietly, you are there

We watch each other carefully

as if we are afraid of hurting,

of knowing what it is like

to say what remains unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I want to say it, but I'm afraid]  
> ah, the joys of love and loving. kinda wrote this on a whim when i was feeling down. i hope maybe, i can comfort someone too


End file.
